CHILDREN OF OLYMPUS
by Tanzzzz
Summary: What happens 17 years after the Second Giant War, when the Seven are all grown up, with their children all grown up! Another Great War is slowly brewing and this time their children are in it. Join the demigods in a series of adventures to save the world.( First book)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DAHLIA GRACE

Camp half blood was one of the best things that had happened to me. I was like a big shot there since I was a child of one of the seven….actually two of the seven….never mind. There also happened to be three other. Two of them were irritatingly bothersome and one of them was my bff. One of the 'annoying ones' also happened to be my brother. Dean Grace, Andrew Jackson and Karen Jackson. You must have figured out who was annoying. Andrew and Karen were children of Percy and Annabeth. They were pretty famous in school as well. Dean and Karen were 18 and I and Andrew were 16. But that's not where the similarities end. You see, me and fish face (my pet name for Andrew) were blessed with both our parent's powers. For example, I could fly, cause lightning, and charm speak. Andrew lacked a little wisdom though. We've all been best friends since we were born. We would go to the same school and would spend our summers at CHB. Rarely would we visit camp Jupiter. There the rest of the seven lived. Calypso and Leo had one son, Charlie who was about 15 and a daughter, Lacy who was the same age as me. Frank and hazel had twins, both girls, Emma and Edith. They were 15. Reyna had eventually fallen in love, with a mortal though. The two praetors at camp Jupiter now were Uncle Frank and Leo…..I know sounds crazy but it's the truth. You must be thinking what happened to Nico…well he was married to Will and they have a daughter, Claire who is 16 years old too. So, in short, life went on. Everything was perfect. I was actually very excited since my birthday was up next month.


	2. Chapter 2

ANDREW JACKSON

There are two things you should know about me.1. I hate waking up early. 2. And when I am woken up, the person who does that faces my wrath. So it was a peaceful Sunday morning and honestly I feel that Sunday mornings are for sleeping. But no! No one is kind enough to give a troubled kid like me some sleep. For example, my sister. It was only 8:30 in the morning when she woke me up. I hope it wasn't for some lame reason or I was going to put her head through the wall.

Fortunately for her, she was saved. She woke me up to tell me that our mom and dad had been invited by Reyna and Matt (her husband) for a 3 day trip to the islands of Hawaii for their anniversary. So the Romans were coming to stay at camp half-blood for a few days before they went for the trip. Their children, however, would stay back at CHB.

This was going to be fun. It was only us kids. But we would be meeting the others after a pretty long time. Almost seven years. I thought all this while brushing, bathing and dressing. When I went down, mom and Karen were in the kitchen and dad had left early for work. Even though we live at camp half-blood we were always separate and only went over during training or capture the flag games or sometimes for campfire singalongs. Practically speaking, our houses were included in the border around the camp but we actually weren't a part of it. So mom, dad and Jason and Piper had decided to work. Will and Nico were also working. I ate my cereal and went over to Dean's house. Dahlia opened the door and the teasing began.

"Dean, Fish face is here to quack in front of you!" she screamed.

"Fishes don't quack" I replied.

"And _now_ your Athena side is showing. It was just a metaphor."

"There's no metaphor like that."

"Gods just come in and talk to him I have no interest in arguing with fishes."

"Neither do I, with lightning witches."

"Shut up"

This was how our conversations usually took place. I saw Dean rushing down the stairs.

"Wassupp bro?" he said. "You heard about the Romans?" I asked him.

"Yeah they're coming over right….this Wednesday?"

"Something like that." I said.

"You excited?"

"A little" I said lying. I was actually very excited.

"Me too" he replied.

I couldn't wait for Wednesday actually.


	3. Chapter 3

DEAN GRACE

The house was in a mess as usual. We were making space for the Valdez family who were coming over to our house in two days.

Honestly and secretly I was pretty much excited to meet everyone. I'd met them about seven years ago. It was awesome hanging out with them. I was completely looking forward to it. I could say the same for Dahlia. She had already set up her room.

Lacy was going to sleep in her room and Charlie would be sleeping in my room. Leo and Calypso were staying in the guest room. It was going to be smashing fun!

I was finally able to clean up my room. There was a lot of garbage in my room including old granola bars, empty coke cans and chocolate wrappers. After everything had been cleaned up, I went down and grabbed lunch. Dahlia was already downstairs.

We talked about how weird it would be to meet them after such a long time. We also planned the fun we would have when they were here. Another amazing idea had popped in our minds.

A barbeque on Thursday night since our parents wouldn't even have a working day, since it was a holiday. I went over to dad and asked him and thankfully he said yes. So there was a barbeque on Thursday night. I mean how exciting was this going to get?

 **HI! i KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE DAM SHORT, BUT THEY GET LONGER.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

KAREN JACKSON

Finally it was Wednesday. The much awaited day was here. Hazel had already called to let us know that they would be reaching in another half-hour. Half-hour! The camp was in a total chaos, as usual. Everyone was running around, preparing to meet the Romans. We were having the Zhang's at our house. Their daughters were so cool. I went to talk to Dahlia who was arguing with Andrew at whose house the barbeque would be.

I grabbed her and she kept muttering about how annoying Andrew could get. My little brother was really irritating. But he couldn't annoy me because I knew one of his secrets and he didn't know any of mine.

Just then Chiron announced "The romans have arrived!" The entire camp went up in cheers. I felt my heart beating twice as fast. Two black SUV's rolled in through the magical barrier. Leo was the first one to get down. As soon as he did, he shouted "Super Mcshizzle man bad boy supreme is in the house!" I felt myself grinning. He winked at Dahlia and went to meet my dad and Jason.

Dahlia was giggling. We went up to them and gave everyone a hug. Soon everyone was seated in our living room and were chatting incessantly. In the end everyone departed, saying that they were tired because of the travel. The Grace's and Valdez's went to their house and we cleaned up ours and slept peacefully.

The next day was great. Everyone from camp kept visiting to meet the Romans. Chiron had also come to tell us that there would be an honorary game of capture the flag at twilight (not the movie). Most of the afternoon was spent chatting, getting to know each other and reliving old memories.

We gathered in the arena for the rules and announcements blah, blah. Usually Andrew was in the Poseidon cabin and I was in the Athena and Dahlia was In the Aphrodite cabin while Dean was in the Zeus cabin.

So the teams were as follows. In the blue team the cabins were-Poseidon (naturally), Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hephaestus in one team while Zeus, Athena, Hecate, Hermes, Ares and Dionysus were in the red team. Both the teams were equally good. Even the Romans were divided equally. Emma and Edith were with me and Charlie and Lacy were with the blue team. I led the team toward our secret hideout. This was going to be very interesting.

DAHLIA GRACE

I was in the blue team stuck with fish face! He kept muttering about how he loved blue and that it was not a coincidence that he was in the blue team. Claire and I were leading the way while Lacy was flirting with Andrew in the back.

It hadn't even been a day and she was upto flirting. UGH! I resisted the urge to punch her in the face. I don't know why but I felt a twinge of jealousy, but I quickly pushed the thought aside and focused on winning. I watched the Apollo cabin hide the flag and Aphrodite cabin covering it with ton of makeup. The flag now looked like a really badly painted teddy bear. (I don't know why I've written that but anyways…).

While the others were hiding the flag, I helped Claire and Kristen (head of the Hephaestus cabin) to strategise. In the end it was decided that Andrew and I would search for the other team's flag, the Apollo and Hephaestus cabins would distract the other team and the rest would guard the flag. It was a good plan. I and Andrew set off towards the small stream as that was their usual hiding place. We silently crept up and stopped when we were sufficiently close.

The Hecate cabin was busy hiding the flag using charms and spells. Just then Andrew whispered into my ear," better snatch it up while they're still hiding it". I nodded and flew up and landed on a bark of a tree. I watched intently, waiting for a chance to take the flag.

I was just about to fly down when Mr. oh-so-smarty pants a.k.a Andrew sneezed. I felt like strangling him to death. But actually that helped. The Hecate children surrounded him and left the flag all alone. They were commenting about how the blue team was dumb enough to send Andrew alone. I quickly flew down before they averted their attention. I snatched the flag and coughed. Immediately they turned and I said," did I just hear you calling our team dumb? You'll are the real bozos!"

One of the campers said," But you'll never be able to make it to the border."

"Never underestimate a flying demigod." And with that I flew out carrying the flag with me.

Naturally we won. I loved it when I did that.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

ANDREW JACKSON'S P.O.V

Karen was going to kill me. She hated it when she lost, especially in capture the flag. Oh man! Anyways she couldn't kill me in public nor at our house because we had guests. YES! But my mind diverted to other things like… the BARBEQUE! Yesssss.

Mom and Piper had convinced everyone to wear formal clothes because all our friends from camp would be coming. And that was not a tough thing to do with mom's convincing skills and Piper's charm speak. So I was forced to wear formals and guess who was in charge, none other than my sweet sister. She was making me wear beige trousers with a white t-shirt and a dark blue blazer. And she had gotten herself a pretty black dress. I think she was doing this on purpose.

I looked so manly in this outfit, not that I have anything against being manly, but I mean I'm still a bro! Anyways I quickly got into my clothes and went over to help Karen. She was already dressed and was looking fabulous! Her grey eyes and black hair were standing out and she had hardly applied any make-up. Man Dean was going to drool all over the floor. Oh! Have I mentioned that my best buddy's got a hard crush on my sis.

Soon everyone started arriving and I was at the door welcoming them. First came in the Valdez family, then Clarisse and Chris, then Chiron. Soon the Solace's also came.

I was eagerly waiting for the Grace's. And as if the Fates had read my mind Jason walked up my driveway. I greeted him, then Piper and I did a man hug with Dean. Then I laid my eyes on Dahlia and she was was looking like Aphrodite herself. Her light blue dress made her look even more incredible than usual. Her light brown hair was let loose over her shoulders and her eyes were constantly changing colours. I hope I wasn't turning red, but I couldn't help myself. Then she had to go ahead and spoil it." Come on let me in! "She exclaimed. I think she was blushing. I let her go through the door and shut it. This was going to be a long night.

DEAN JACKSON'S P.O.V

This was it. It was the big night. As I was thinking about this Dahlia came and shook me from my thoughts." I still think it's a bad idea" she said. I scowled at her. She was the only person with whom I had shared my big secret. I was going to ask Karen out tonight. "She'll knock you off your feet. And I mean physically, not emotionally." I was getting tired of this. "So why don't me and you place a bet."

"What?"

"If she says yes then I win, if no then you win."

"And what exactly is this deal about, if I may ask Mr. Grace?"

"Chores. An entire day's."

"Doesn't fulfil my needs Mr. Grace."

"The entire week."

"Done! It was a pleasure doing business with you." And with this she was off the chat with Claire. Oh no! What had I done! I was 90% sure that she was going to reject me. And I couldn't afford rejection plus an entire week's chores!

Just then someone tapped my shoulder. I looked around and was staring into beautiful grey eyes. But the face I was staring at was even more beautiful. Karen was looking stunning! I thought my heart was going to melt. But I shook my thoughts. "You want a drink?" she asked.

"Yeah sure….and by drink you mean punch right?"

"Yeah!" she said laughing.

We both grabbed a glass of punch each and went to Karen's room. I expected us to be alone but obviously I was proved wrong. Andrew, Dahlia (Gods everywhere I went I had to see her),Claire, Charlie, Lacy, Emma and Edith were already seated there, having a great time while here I was scared out of my mind.

I think I should just drop it. No! She was talking so much about that guy from school. What was even his name! I had to ask her out before he did. I can do this. I can do this.

"Well don't you look nervous" Andrew asked. Dahlia giggled at that. I glared at her.

Usually they don't agree with each other but seeing me in so much pain must be great entertainment. I shot Andrew that _you-are-going-to-be-in-my-position-so-soon_ look.

"Nah I'm fine." I said casually. Then they all went back to chatting and laughing but Andrew and Dahlia kept giving me looks. I was so not going to let them get away with this. I called Charlie over and quietly whispered in his ears. Then I beckoned Karen to come out with me. I led her towards Andrew's room. I knew their house like the back of my hand by now.

We entered the room and I shut the door behind me. "What is going on Dean?"

"We are going to play a little prank on Dahlia."

"But why?"

"Because she keeps giving me those looks."

"What looks?"

"Uh….those uh…I was… she…Holy Gods why is it so hard to talk to you!"

She grinned at me. What the hell had I just said! I had like half proposed to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh? Well Karen I like you a lot! Can you please go out with me?"

I said it! Yes! OH no! Why? Why me! I looked at her and she had a huge smile on her face. Great she thought I was joking.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Oh my gods you are dumber than my brother" she said and came forward and kissed me…..on the cheek.

"Just by the way, that was the worst proposal ever. Just plan it better next time." She added.

"Yes!" I said a rather too loudly.

Just then I heard an ear-piercing scream. And it was Dahlia's. Guess they've played the prank without us. But she would never get scared just because of a stupid prank.

I looked at Karen and she had realized the same. We both darted out the room and towards the source of noise.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYBODY! Thank you for all the amazing reviews. So finally here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Except their children. Well, have fun.**

ANDREW JACKSON'S P.O.V

After Dean and Karen had left the room, I and Dahlia were hysterically laughing on the ground. He looked so nervous he might as well have peed in his pants. But the others didn't even notice us. They were just whispering in each other's ears. What was this all about? Just then Emma spoke up," Andrew lets go and grab some snacks."

"Yeah, let me help you." Dahlia said.

"Dahlia it won't take 3 people to bring snacks up. You just wait and enjoy."

"Oh…k" she replied awkwardly.

I raised my eyebrows at Emma but she just dragged me out of the room. "What the hell Em!"

"Shhhh! Charlie and the rest are going to play a little prank on Dahlia. Just for fun."

"I like the sound of that."

Just then Charlie and Lacy walked out of the room. A few moments later Edith was out. Now it was just Dahlia in the room. This was going to be fun.

All of us were standing outside the door. I asked Charlie what he was about to do but he just signalled me to wait. Okay. Wait I shall. He pressed a few buttons on a remote in his hand and as if on cue, Dahlia's ear- piercing scream filled our ears. I never thought she would react so violently to the prank. Unless….it was something to do with the dark. Oh gods!

Why didn't I think of this before! Everyone was in hysterics beside me but I pushed them all aside and entered the room. Indeed it was dark. It also smelled. I quickly switched on the lights to find Dahlia, in the middle of the room, on the ground, covered in blood, shaking and shivering, and muttering to herself. I ran to her side and turned her towards me. Her eyes were full of fear and she didn't stop the muttering.

She was shaking even more violently. I grabbed her shoulders and leaned in to hear what she was saying but it was too soft to be heard. Just then Dean and Karen came in. I moved aside and Dean took charge. He muttered consoling words to her, telling her to be strong and not to give in. All of this had started 2 years ago when were on a small quest. It had been simple. We just had to retrieve the missing chalice of Apollo. But it was being guarded by one of the minor giants. All we had to do was sneak up on him and take the chalice and get out of there. So Dahlia volunteered to go inside his cave while I and Dean kept watch outside. But something went wrong. Terribly. And Dahlia came shaking out just like now.

We had no idea what had happened just knew that it was something to do with darkness. After that we carried her home and she didn't wake up for a couple of days. No one knew what she had been through and I guess, we never will.

CLAIRE'S P.O.V

Dahlia had gone all nuts when we played that prank on her. Honestly, it wasn't much. I don't know why she got so scared. I've known her for my entire life and never has she acted like those weak girls. It was just unusual. I was thinking about all this, facing the beach, when Andrew came from behind and tapped my shoulder.

"Strange night, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. Look I know you know what happened to Dahlia, so just come clean before you pretend about not knowing." I replied casually.

"I only know part of the story, not the entire one."

"Tell me."

"We were on this quest and then….so then we heard screams coming from the cave and found Dahlia in the same condition as tonight." He finished. This was uncommon. Gods know what happened to her in there. The worst part was that the Romans didn't follow anything that was going on, well neither did I. But it must have been embarrassing for them. Well everyone was back to their houses. Soon I left with my family too.

The next morning all of us kids were going to the borders to say goodbye to our parents. They were going on a vacation with Reyna and Matt.

Our parents shouted necessary advice like' don't burn the house' and 'don't kill each other'. Very helpful. That was meant for the Grace and Jackson siblings especially. After a lot of waving and 'BYE'S' we were back to our daily activities.

The Romans, too were given a schedule. We had decided to meet at 7 at the Grace residency. I think there was going to be a party. Actually cut the 'I think'. There was definitely a party. Or a sleepover maybe.

 **Surprise! Anyways, hope you liked it and please review. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN AN AWFULLY LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED, SO REALLY REALLY SORRY. BUT IT'S FINALLY UP NOW! sO WITHOUT MUCH FURTHER ADO, HERE IT IS! ENJOYYY!**

DEAN GRACE'S P.O.V

This was the third time it had happened. And it was getting worse. I was really concerned about Dahlia. I watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful now but last night…..The others had gone to bid farewell to their parents, but I stayed back. Just then she stirred and within a few minutes was awake.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine I guess. Exhausted." She replied.

"Are you kidding me!? You slept for almost 10 hours."

"And you're back. Never can hold up with the caring brother act for too long, can you?"

"You know me well." I said smiling. "Come on have your breakfast, mom and dad already left."

"What!? And you didn't even wake me up?"

"Chill, they'll be back in three days. And now it's just you and me."

" _Chill_ " she said imitating me," they're not dead."

"Whatever, I've got more important things to do like plan tonight's sleepover." I said giving her that look.

"Bring it on bro." she replied. We worked well together when it came to planning parties. After she was done, we walked towards the camp. Today everyone was training. I had sword fighting with Karen…Karen! I hadn't told Dahlia about her saying yes. I was so happy.

"Hey Dahlia did you know?" I said like a small child.

"That you are immature? Always." She casually replied.

"Karen said yes." She laughed. "I'm serious." I said.

"Yeah and pigs fly." Just then I saw Karen and waved to her. She waved back and turned away, I think she was red. "No way! You did it!" she said shaking my hand.

"Thanks. Anyways see you later, you've got archery right?" I said.

"Yeah. See you later."

I went over to the arena and found Karen battling with Edith. She was pretty good but not as good as my girl. Did I just call her my girl!? Wait no, this is all Aphrodite. "Anybody else wanna fight?" Karen asked. No one was willing to go in with her but I stepped up. "I'm ready." She smiled at me.

"Get ready to be sliced off." She said.

"Can't wait." She thrust her sword forward and I dodged. Then I attacked, but she deflected it. We went on for some more time, neither one of us was ready to give up. We finally had to leave when someone else shouted at us to go away and give others a chance too. We walked hand in hand and settled near the lake. Karen dipped her legs in the water and so did I. I didn't realize that I was staring at her when she said," Like what you see?"

"A lot." I replied. She gave me a small punch on my arm. I laughed at her and she was giggling.

"I've got something planned for us tonight at 8." I said.

"Dean you really have to improve on your ways of asking me out." She replied.

"Well it's my first day. I'll get better, I promise."

"We'll see."

And with that she rested her head on my shoulder. I felt so good. I was with the most smart and beautiful girl. There's nothing more I would've wanted.

 **CATCH ANY FEELINGS? PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

ANDREW JACKSON'S P.O.V

And here I was explaining, for the fifth time, to Emma what had happened to Dahlia last night. I hope she was alright. We headed to archery practice after saying goodbye to our parents.

Dean and Dahlia, however, hadn't come. I guess Dahlia was still sleeping and Jason must have told Dean to stay back. He was very protective about her. I saw Lacy at the archery range and felt tensed. She had flirted so much with me yesterday, I was so tired of it. I mean she could easily pass for an Aphrodite girl.

Actually, she was hanging out with them right now. Yuck! I took a bow and a quiver of arrows in my hands and walked towards the target. Emma did the same.

I really sucked at this. Sword fighting, I was the best at it. Wall climbing, good too. But archery, no. Just as I raised my arrow, I saw Dahlia run in. She looked pretty good. Not in that way! I meant health-wise. She looked good look-wise too. Moving on.

I shot at the arrow and thankfully, it didn't hit any camper. Just a few dryads chased me, threatening to shoot me with an arrow. When I got back, Dahlia had just released her arrow and it was a bulls eye. You see, when she was a baby, her aunt and my aunt too, Thalia, had blessed her with some of her own abilities. And hunting was one of them since she was a hunter. Duh. So Dahlia was quite lucky.

She was awesome at sword fighting and archery too, so a monster could never stand a chance. Poor thing. I didn't realize that I was frowning at her.

"Aww are you jealous?" she mocked me.

"Why would I? I've got better looks than you and I can fight better too." I replied, which was a complete lie.

"But you can't shoot better." She replied.

"So what? I prefer close combat. Not like you coward." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Oh yeah? Andrew spider!" she said pointing behind me. I freaked out and ran as fast as I could.

Now I was standing right next to her. She was laughing really hard.

"Hey that's not fair!" I yelled.

" _Not like you coward"_ she said in a manly voice.

"It's an Athena thing! I can't help it. You Aphrodite girls wouldn't understand." I said my voice getting louder. Now I'd stepped over the line. She hated that!

Most girls would have cried or run away, but not this one. She replied with the same amount of anger.

"Half- Aphrodite! You Poseidon boys with your seaweed brains would never understand!" she shouted.

"Hey watch it Sparky that's my dad's name you're using!"

"Well back at you!" I didn't notice till now, but we were almost nose to nose. Even she noticed this and pushed me and ran away.

I fell on my butt, got up and left the arena following her with everyone staring at us. Man I went too far.

Finally, I found her by the strawberry fields. She was sitting in a small clearing, hugging her knees. I went and sat beside her in the same position as she was.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time. Then we were laughing. This was how our friendship was. And I loved it this way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter. Your reviews have meant a lot for me. And thank you lily016! Anyways, i probably should tell you that i'm thinking of the story line for the prequel! So, that's it. Enjoy!**

KAREN JACKSON'S P.O.V

I was feeling perfect. Life couldn't be any better. Why? Because I was with Dean. He was my best friend and now my boyfriend. Wow I'd used that word for the first time. Wait, is this me or Aphrodite? Anyways, he'd said that he had planned something for US. He had used the word us like we were one. Nice. Actually I had kind of wanted him to ask me out. I liked him. I think talking about that guy from school had worked. Great. I put aside these cringe- worthy romantic thoughts and focused on my task. Lunch. After showing the Romans around camp, I took them to lunch at the dinner hall. They were pretty cool. Especially Edith and Charlie. Emma and Lacy seemed a bit too girly. Like Aphrodite kids. Or girls.

"Your camp is way better than ours. And better." Edith said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So I've heard." I replied. "But what _is_ so different?" I added.

"Well the area. Not to be rude, but our campus is way bigger than yours. We even have a miniature Rome city where older demigods live, if they survive. Then the cabins are different. We have big, umm how I say this, dormitories instead of cabins according to our parents. Also it's much stricter there. That's why I like it here. So peaceful." She said.

"Well you can say that because you haven't met the Hermes cabin. Honestly, strict is better than little thieving monkeys." I said with a laugh.

"You've made me eager."

"Careful what you wish for." We finished our lunches and headed to my house. It had been a long day and it was going to be even longer if there was going to be a party tonight. I'm sure there was. With the parents gone and the Graces around, it was hard not to have one.

At 7:30 exactly I started getting ready. I decided to go with something which is equally party and casual. Just then Edith entered my room.

"Why are you getting dressed?" she asked clearly confused.

"Shit! I forgot to tell you. There's going to be a party tonight at the other house so get ready and go with Emma and Andrew when you're done. K?" I said very quickly. Hope she got it. Thankfully she nodded.

"Wait a minute, where are you running of to? Dean?" she asked. I was horrified.

"How do you know!?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I saw you two holding hands, then your head on his shoulder again his hand on your waist and-"

"Ok enough I get it. But please don't tell any of our parents. I don't think they'll take it in very well."

"You can count on me." I smiled gratefully at her. Then I was down the stairs and out of the house and then I bumped into someone and we both fell down. That someone was Dean. He must have been waiting for me and I knock him off. Well done!

"Do you always run this fast" he asked, laughing and rubbing his head. I hope he didn't get hurt. He offered me his hand and I gladly took it. We walked towards his house. I figured we'd be going in. But then we steered right and now headed towards the beach. It was a beautiful day for a first date. The sun had already set so the sky was a mix of pink and orange. The water was warm. It was awesome. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "hold on". Thanks to my fast reflexes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted us into the sky. When we landed, we were standing on a platform on one of the trees, with a candle-lit table and two plates kept on it.

"You are amazing." I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks. It's my dad's actually. He built it for my mom." He replied. He was so red. I wondered if my condition was the same. And like the gentleman he was, he led me to the table.

 **So tell me if you like it! Please review and follow. And again thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back. Thank you for your reviews and here is the next chapter, with some Dean and Karen fluff. Hope you enjoy.**

DEAN GRACE'S P.O.V

It was all going as planned. Except that part where Karen almost knocked me out. At the moment, we were seated at the kind of tree house made by my dad. Thanks Dad. Very handy. I hope the food was good. I led Karen to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She laughed and sat.

"Hi, I'll be your waiter for tonight! We have ravioli and some soda." I said in that cheery voice which over- enthusiastic waiters' use. She smiled at me and replied, "Well let me see. I think I'll have the ravioli and some soda." I nodded and got her the food. Then she instructed me to stop the act and sit down. I did as she asked, being the awesome boyfriend I am. After having dinner, I brought her dessert. We sat with our legs over the edge, staring at the starry sky, eating our ice cream. I saw Karen shivering so I decided to remove my jacket and put it on her. She smiled gratefully at me.

"So should we head back?" she asked.

"So early?" I said with a pout. She giggled and I smiled. Suddenly she pulled me close and gave me a peck on my lips. I was so startled that I didn't respond. Stupid! My eyes were still closed with the awesome feeling. "Can we try that again?" I asked her. Just then my stupid, annoying, and foolish sister came in and ruined it all.

"Come on love birds! We are going to start the movie. If you don't want to miss the start I suggest you come down." Dahlia screamed.

"Come on" Karen softly said to me. I groaned. "Go away Dahlia!" I yelled back.

"Okay but just so you know we are seeing Star Wars!" she said. At the mention of Star Wars we both jumped. It was our favourite movie series. In a few moments we were down and Dahlia was laughing. Before entering my house, Karen thanked me. I just kissed her forehead and put my arm around her. It was perfect. So was the movie. After the movie had ended, I got a call from mom. Pretty much everyone else was passed out or in the bathroom. I took the call and walked outside. It was chilly. "Hey mom" I said on the phone.

"Is everything alright? Everyone alive?" she asked with a hint of humor in her voice, which meant that they were having a good time.

"Yeah, last time I saw everyone had their heads" I replied. We both laughed.

"But on a more serious note, how's Dahlia doing now?"

"She's good. Back to her usual self."

"That's good." Came the answer in dad's voice.

"Hi dad."

"Sup'" I decided not to tell them about Karen and me till they were back. Actually Karen had decided to do so. I just followed.

"Dean look after Dahlia. She may act strong but she's weakening inside. Don't leave her side." Dad said in a serious tone. He was really protective about her. Especially since THE INCIDENT.

"I won't." I replied. And I surely won't.

 **I personally love protective big brothers. Anyways stay tuned for more updates because things start getting interesting now. Again, thank you for reading. Please review and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

DAHLIA GRACE'S P.O.V

The party rocked. Especially since this time no one tried to prank me. In the dark. Not that I blame them. The Star Wars movie was my favorite one of all the six. And the seventh one was coming soon. I'm so dam excited!

Getting over SW, I hope Dean did something special for Karen. She deserved it.

Well when I woke up in the morning, I found everyone passed out in the hall. Only one person was missing. Fish face. But I wasn't worried. I took a bath and even ate breakfast. I went to the Jackson's house only to find one person up and about! "

How long do you people sleep?!" I said. Karen, who was the one awake, laughed.

"Well I hope we don't have to wake them with ice cold water" she said, a little too loud. Then she winked at me and I grinned. Instantly everyone was up. All of these dorks had been pretending.

Andrew was still nowhere to be seen. As if Karen had read my mind, she said to me," Can you go and call Andrew? I saw him going to the forest earlier. And you two come back fast, I've made breakfast."

"I already had breakfast. And let him starve." She looked at me with that 'shut up and go' look. I groaned and went off looking for him. I wondered where to start since the forest was so huge. But I knew just the place. He always liked to go near this stream that we found during Capture the Flag. So I went there.

But he was nowhere around. I walked downhill and after a LOT of time, found him hiding behind a couple of bushes behind Zeus' fist. What in Hades was he doing there!? It was really dangerous to be around this spot. Why you ask. Because in the First Titan war, the monsters which invaded camp came from here. This was the entrance to The Labyrinth.

I crept up beside him. He looked sideways and motioned for me to be quiet.

"What-"I said a rather too loudly but was stopped by his hand covering my mouth. He then pointed to a rather unfriendly sight.

There were monsters near the big rock. That was ordinary since many monsters roamed this forest. But the shocking part was that they were going through the rock and then they just disappeared. This means that the entrance was open once again. But how was this possible.

Once all the monsters had gone, and after waiting for a few minutes, we both went out into the clearing. We walked toward Zeus' fist. The monsters were gone for sure. But they could come in and invade any time they wanted to. Especially now since the most powerful set of demigods weren't around. Our parents.

"How is this possible? I thought the Labyrinth should have collapsed when Pasiphae' was defeated by Hazel years ago in the House of Hades." I said.

"But she wasn't dead. She still might have power over the maze" Andrew replied.

"We have to go back and warn Chiron."

"Yeah we will. I just want to see around."

"Are you insane!? Andrew monsters can come out any minute now!"

"It will just take a few minutes. You go back and call Chiron."

"No I'm staying here. As much as I would love for you to die, I don't want any guilt on my shoulders."

He smiled at me and we both walked towards the other side. There it was. The entrance to one of the most terrifying things in our world. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound, and then the ground was shaking.

"Come on!" Andrew yelled. But it was too late.

The ground gave way and we both fell. I tried my best to make our fall softer. We both hit the ground with a soft thud. It didn't hurt much. But the next thing did. A lot. It was darkness. As soon as I saw it, my vision blurred and my head hurt. But the worst of it all was the part where it all came back to me. The pain and the misery I had experienced in the cave.

 **Oops. Stay tuned for more and please review! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So guys I'm back with another thrilling chapter! And lily016 thanks for your support. So here it is...**

KAREN JACKSON'S P.O.V

We were worried sick. Dahlia and Andrew had been gone for almost two hours. Everyone was going crazy searching for them. Especially Dean. And me. I tried to control myself. I hope Andrew hadn't got himself in trouble. We had searched our house, Dean's house, Claire's house, the beach and almost the entire forest. Right now, we were headed to Camp. I ran to the left wing of cabins and Dean ran to the right. The others headed to the Big House. I checked in the Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, Poseidon and many more cabins. But they were nowhere to be seen. I ran to the Zeus cabin. There I found Dean.

"You saw them?" he asked. He was really really worried.

"No." I replied. "We should check in the training area. I'll see the lava wall and the Sword arena."

"I'll go to the archery range and the strawberry fields." He said, running a hand over my cheekbones. He was the only one who could sense that I was tensed. I nodded and ran in the direction of the climbing wall. After three hours we'd searched the entire camp, frantically running around searching for them. I was on the verge of crying. Where were they!? We had to inform our parents. They had to know about this. Just then Chiron called all of us inside the Big House.

"Please go to the meeting room. We have to tell you'll something." Chiron said.

"Okay. I guess we need to leave." Lacy said dragging Charlie with her.

"No. All of you must stay. This is for all of you." He replied. Everyone was as confused as me, which was a lot, considering the fact that I'm a descendant of Athena. I wiped my tears that were ready to fall, but I didn't let them. We all filed into the room and sat around the ping pong table.

"Is all of this about Dahlia and Andrew or is it something else?" Edith asked, clearly scared.

"I think it's both." I replied.

Dean held my hand, which I was very grateful for, and said," I'm sure it's something we all can handle."

"Yeah." I replied. Everyone else seemed to agree. Just then Chiron trotted in. His face looked serious and his eyes were full of sadness. From behind him, Rachel the Oracle, entered. She all smiled at us. We waved back. Except the Romans. They didn't know who she was.

"Do you have information on Dahlia and Andrew?" Claire asked hopefully.

"Yes. But we have more important matters on our hands right now."

"What!" Dean screamed. "What could possibly be more important than their safety?" he asked very rudely.

"I know you are concerned my boy, but please let me finish. Your parents have been called back to Camp." This couldn't get worse. Calling them back means something major had happened.

"Rachel, our Oracle" Chiron said facing us" has seen some… _visions_ recently. One of those _visions_ involved your brother and your sister." He completed looking at me and then Dean.

"What kind of visions Chiron?" I asked. He sighed in response. Just then there was a poof and our parents appeared out of the shadows, one by one. They all came ahead and hugged us. They obviously knew something we didn't. Only Nico and Hazel collapsed with exhaustion. I think they shadow- travelled. As I broke away from mom, I realized she had been crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Just then her eyes drifted to mine and Dean's hands. We were still holding them. I quickly let go. She smiled at me. As I turned around, Dad and Jason were glaring at us. "We'll see of _this_ " dad said pointing to our hands" later." He continued. Jason nodded. Oh man we were DEAD! I gulped as I looked at Dean and he looked very tense. We quickly let go.

"Chiron have you told them yet?" Piper asked. He shook his head.

"What is going on here? What are you hiding?" Lacy asked.

"There has been another Great Prophecy. And this time you'll are the ones in it." Chiron said. I felt my heart sink. I was wrong. Things had just gotten more worse.

"And Dahlia and Andrew may be in the Labyrinth right now." Rachel added. Wrong again. This was too much to handle. But they will survive. They are the most powerful demigods I've seen. I just wasn't sure if we would survive this Prophecy.

 **Uh-oh. Good? Bad? Please let me know. And yes, I will reveal the Prophecy in the next chapter. Or the one after that. I love cliffhangers when you're the one writing them. Anyways, i will be back with more. Stay tuned and yes, review and follow please.**


	13. Chapter 13

ANDREW JACKSON'S P.O.V

The fall was bad. Even though Dahlia had tried her best to soften it, we hit the ground really hard. To make things worse, the opening through which we fell, was now blocked by huge rocks. And ivy was slowly tightening around them which would make it impossible to move them. Some sort of magic, I think. We were surrounded by nothing other than darkness now.

"You okay?" I asked Dahlia. I couldn't see her since there was no light but I think I heard a small whimper from her. It sound like _help_. Then it struck me. The dark. Dahlia was cursed. Shit! How could I forget such a big thing?! Then the screaming started. I quickly ran towards her voice and spotted her shaking on the ground. I went by her side and grabbed her shoulders. Now she was facing me. Her eyes were full of horror and misery. I don't know what she was seeing, but it mustn't have been good. Her body was shaking wildly and she was again muttering something I couldn't quite make out. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I hugged her. Not a very intelligent choice, but still. Then I tried to remember what Dean did whenever this happened. I patted her head and shushed her, in a soft and comforting way. The screaming stopped.

"It's okay" I said." You'll get through this. I'm here with you." The shaking reduced a little and she seemed to be coming back. I still held her tightly against myself. After a while, she whispered _thank you_ in my ear and passed out on my lap. I couldn't do much. I sat still there looking at her sleep. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Wait, what? Forget I said that.

Then I focused on the bigger problem. We were stuck in the Labyrinth. At least it isn't Tartarus I said to myself. And we still had our weapons. I checked my pocket and Riptide was there. Good. Actually it wasn't mine, but it was a part of me. Like it was a part of my Dad. I think Dahlia had her Dad's coin. The one that could turn into a sword and a gladius. It was dam cool. But not cooler than mine.

What was I thinking? Here I am stuck in the Labyrinth and I'm deciding whose weapon is cooler? Real mature. I considered our options. Actually there weren't much. We couldn't go out the way we came in. So we had to keep moving or stay here until the maze shifted and a new opening formed. But that might take forever so I decided to stick with the 'moving forward' option.

So I checked on our supplies. Two demigods. Or two armed demigods. Yeah that sounds better. A granola bar in my pocket. A chewing gum in the other. I checked Dahlia and I found some Drachmas in her jeans pocket. Great. Now that I had absolutely nothing to do, I studied our surroundings. And I regretted that. Because the first thing I saw were spider webs.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is it! Here comes the Prophecy. Honestly, it sucks. My rhyming skills are completely off track. But this chapter is kinda important...so yay! Hope you like it.**

DEAN GRACE'S P.O.V

I was devastated. First my baby sister goes missing into some mysterious Labyrinth. The next thing I know the weight of the World's on our shoulders and we have to save it. This much stress was enough to make anyone go insane. But thankfully I was still sane. But I think I would die before I even got a chance to go on this huge quest. It was Percy and dad who were going to kill me. The murderous gleam in Percy's eyes clearly said _Stay away from my daughter_! But like an idiot I kept holding her hand. Thankfully Karen was smart and quick enough to let go of my hand. Thank the Gods! I just hoped Dahlia was okay. Andrew would help her. And she would help him. Together they would figure it out. It was just so frustrating that I couldn't do anything to help them. Just then Chiron announced," I think you'll should hear it before you go." Here it comes.

"Okay go ahead." Annabeth said but it sounded like she regretted every word.

Then Rachel started,

" _The Children of Olympus shall sail the seas,_

 _The chosen ones must cease_

 _Titans and giants work united_

 _Gods and demigods stand divided_

 _Friends from the past shall live again_

 _To decide the fate of those in pain."_

This was truly horrifying. "How are we supposed to defeat the giants if we don't have any gods by our side?" I asked. Now everyone was looking at me. I think they were stuck on the same thing. This seemed like one of those impossible riddles.

"Children I suggest you don't think over this. Prophecies can make a person go crazy. We should all probably head back to our homes." Annabeth said. She was right and everyone knew that. So we did as she had suggested. The Romans had decided to go back to Camp Jupiter since it would want its Praetor's back. Especially now. They had packed up, very quickly shall I add like they'd done this a thousand times, and gone. This holiday hadn't turned out to be as much fun.

"Mom but what about Dahlia?" I asked her. We were home now. The Jackson's were at theirs. I hadn't got a chance to talk with Karen. I shivered as I remembered Dad and Percy's reaction when they came to know about us. We had decided to be truthful about it. Our moms' didn't have any problem with it but our dads' had more than a problem. They completely refused it.

"Dean we cannot do anything to help her." Mom replied, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"But she's a strong demigod. She can handle it." Dad added in. It sounded as if he was assuring himself. I shouldn't have asked this question. Stupid.

"And besides she's got Andrew." Mom said. I realized that the atmosphere and situation at the Jackson house must have been exactly the same. Later, I headed to Camp along with Karen for training. We would need as much practice we can get. And Charlie, Leo had already started to build a ship. I think Charlie had had a premonition about it. But they obviously had help. Some of the people from the Hephaestus cabin had gone there to help them out. And many more half-bloods from Camp Jupiter were there to help them. I just prayed to all the Gods to keep Dahlia and Andrew safe. That's the most I could do for them right now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **And 'guest' i read your question and to answer it...according to me Percy would be knida mad because Karen is his eldest daughter and he is a tinsy bit overprotective about her. That's the way I feel about his character. And as far as Jason goes, i feel he wouldn't want any break to ruin his friendship or broship with Percy IF anything were to happen between Dean and Karen. I think he is that kind of guy. Now I'm not saying anything is going to happen, but you just gave me a great idea. Thanks so much! I hope this answers your doubt.**

 **...**

 **Now enjoy!**

DAHLIA GRACE'S P.O.V

I used up all my remaining energy to say thank you to Andrew and then fell into a very heavy sleep. And surprisingly, I dreamed. Or rather nightmare-ed. But Andrew's scream was even worse. I was asleep, dreaming about something, well actually I can't quite put my finger on it. There was nothing around me. I looked up and saw nothing but red and down everything was pitch black. I was just falling, not being able to control the winds. Then suddenly there was a nudge and Andrew woke me up. With his scream. If it had been a bit more high- pitched then he would have sounded like an Aphrodite girl. I jerked and sat up. "Andrew?" I asked.

"Come on Dahlia, we have to run!" was all he replied.

"But what-"but before I could complete my sentence, he grabbed my wrist, pulled me to my feet and started running. Naturally I followed. We just ran and ran taking random right-s and left's.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I yelled as we ran.

"No but we have to get away!" he replied. Then I heard it. The sounds of little scuttling feet were echoing all around. How I never heard this before, I don't know, but I just followed Andrew. Obviously that's why he was so scared. Spiders. Finally the sound grew fainter and fainter until it had disappeared. I stopped and turned back. Only a couple of them were behind us. I took out my coin, tossed it and _voila_ there was a gladius. I thrust it ahead, immediately disintegrating them. Apparently Andrew had stopped, so I called out to him," Hey come here, they're gone!" I saw him emerge from behind a turning and his face was full of terror. He let out a deep sigh and sat down. I joined him.

"Hey I'm sorry for dragging you." He said.

I gasped. "The great Andrew Jackson is apologizing! What did I do to deserve this?!" I said.

"Very funny. So I don't think we properly grieved for being stuck in the Labyrinth."

"I don't think we should. This is just another quest. So Mr. Smarty pants what would you suggest to do now?" I asked him with a smile. He stood up and pointed to the designs on the walls.

"See this? This design is quite modern. It looks quite new so I feel we should follow these designs. They are more likely to lead us to the exits than the older designs. They'll just lead us to the heart." He rambled.

"Mom?" I asked him, getting up.

"Who else?" he grinned. We started walking forward and came to a crossroads. I inspected the two on the left and he saw the right ones.

"This one" I said. He came over and checked it. He nodded and we kept dong this until on a particular one...

 **I do love cliffhangers.**


	16. Chapter 16

KAREN JACKSON'S P.O.V

I was dreaming after a really long time. Usually this was very normal for most demigods. But after the second giant war, dreams were just rare. But I guess we'd start having dreams now that another Prophecy was near. In my dream, I was somewhere underwater. It was like an underwater palace, a very beautiful one. White pillars, the symbol of the trident and a huge throne made out of marble and covered with seaweed and shells. I was at Poseidon's palace. It was pretty obvious. I moved forward and entered the throne room. I saw Poseidon sitting on his grand throne and a naiad was standing next to him. They were arguing over something he had ordered. Probably underwater pizza. That would be cool. He just noticed me and his expression changed. The naiad floated away leaving the two of us alone.

"Grand daddy" I said.

"Um…hi. So why are you here?" he said awkwardly.

"I think you came in my dream. I'm actually sleeping." I replied.

"Oh damn! I have to stop doing that."

"So you have nothing to say?"

"No. Now that you're here, I'll give you some advice."

"Okay. This is about the Great Prophecy right?" I said, tensed.

"Yeah. See child, I'll try to make this easy. Your brother's life is hanging by a very thin thread."

"You have to try better than that."

"Okay here's some real advice: When you get up, ask your mother for the story of the Death chest. It's a really old one. If she doesn't know, go to Chiron. And I hope you're as smart as Athena says you are." He finished.

"She said that about me?"

"Well whatever. And listen to me, Andrew was sent for the same reason. He is going to face something very dangerous up ahead. Okay bye now. Have a good day. See you some time." He said, and with that our conversation ended. But my dream wasn't over. I saw images of Andrew and Dahlia, in some dark place (oh gods I hope Dahlia was okay.), surrounded by green fog. Somewhere over them a feminine voice yelled," Welcome little demigods!" Then the image changed and both of them were laying on the ground, not moving, a giant figure looming over them. I tried screaming, kicking trying to do anything that could attract the monsters' attention towards me. I screamed and got up, tears running down my face. That had been horrible. Suddenly mom and dad came running in my room.

"Hey what happened?" mom asked. I stifled a cry.

"Dreams." I replied. They both nodded in understanding and had a quiet conversation through their eyes. Naturally mom won, came and sat beside and dad awkwardly left the room.

"Mom I need to ask you something" I said.  
"Yeah honey go ahead." She replied calmly. I explained my dream to her. My conversation with Poseidon, how he said that Andrew's life was hanging on to a thin thread and the images I saw afterward. Mom had managed not to cry throughout. She was really strong. I had always hoped that I would be as strong as her. But I never could.

"I hate to say this but I don't know about the Death chest story. Maybe we should go to Chiron." She replied after a really long silence.

"Okay let's go." I said.

"Karen its 2:00 in the morning. We'll go later."

"But mom-"I started but she put me off," You sleep now. We'll deal with this tomorrow. Good night honey." She said leaving my room. I sat on my bed the rest of the night, scared to go to sleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

DEAN GRACE'S P.O.V

The day was jolly and pleasant and I was having fun with my friends. Just kidding! With a Prophecy looming over you, these thing aren't even remotely possible. I just had the most depressing bowl of cornflakes when Karen came running into my house. It was just so gloomy with Dahlia gone.

She literally burst in. Seeing her made me feel good, but the way she was acting wasn't very warm. She burst in through my door and said one word to run behind her. I just followed her, running towards the big house. Finally I caught up with her.

"What the Hades is happening K?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at 'K'.

"I had a dream last night." She replied as if that explained it all.

"And?"

"Oh just hear it when I narrate it to Chiron."

"I hate it when you leave me in suspense." She smirked at me. We reached the big house and thankfully, Chiron was right there.

"We need to talk to you Chiron." Karen said. I nodded along.

"Me too." He said looking at a white envelope in his hands. "Come with me." He led us to a room, I'd never been to before.

It had wood flooring with a small fireplace on the other end. There was no other furniture in the room. I also noticed a door on the left. Okay.

We all sat down on the floor, well Karen and I did. Chiron just stood over us. He asked Karen to start. She took a deep sigh, held my hand and started with her dream. Her grip tightened when she described what she saw the visions about Dahlia and Andrew. They did sound scary.

"The Death chest you say?" Chiron asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Karen replied. I felt so left out in this conversation.

"That myth is truly old as Poseidon said. The Death chest was a magic box made by one of Hecate's followers. But Hades gave life to it." How ironic." And Aphrodite. Aphrodite provided a jewel of youth which symbolised the most important part of life and Hades gave it the power to capture this youth in it, never allowing it to escape. It has great power. Which means it's very dangerous. But why mention it now?" Chiron finished. I looked over to Karen and she had her Athena face on, like she had discovered something.

"What?" I asked her  
"I know why. This box has the power to wake up any major god or goddess without any chance to defeat them. Because once they rise, their soul will be trapped in this death chest and as long as the chest is safe, the deity is safe. Which means, they can probably use it in this Prophecy." She said.

"Why do we get the easy ones?" I said.

"But I don't get it. Are we supposed to destroy it or keep it safe with us or what?" she sounded purely confused for the first time in her life.

"Unless…" An idea popped into my head." What if we get the jewel! Then this death chest thing won't work." I said.

"Never knew you were so smart." Karen replied with a smile. She looked so great with a smile on her pretty face. I smiled back.

"But where could we possibly find this 'jewel'" I said.

"Aphrodite." A voice said from behind us. It was unmistakably Mom's.

"If you ever have jewellery problems, Aphrodite is the one you're looking for."


	18. Chapter 18

ANDREW JACKSON'S P.O.V

I would've preferred the monsters any day. At least I knew what to do about them. This was not. Dahlia and I were doing great, running and following patterns, occasionally killing annoying monsters. That was until the opening came. For the first time, in a long time, we saw daylight. It was so bright that I was almost blinded. Almost. So naturally, as we saw it, we ran towards it. Biggest. Mistake. Of. My. Life. We came out into a street in ANOTHER country. I realized right away since there were no Eiffel tower's in America. Well except in Las Vegas, but that's not the point here. The city was bustling with tourists. We stood at the entrance of a small café' with the view of the Eiffel tower. I mean it was seriously beautiful, but there were bigger problems here. The first thought that popped into my mind was, and you know it, FOOD! But Dahlia had other ideas. She gave the awesome and quite intelligent idea of iris- messaging our parents to let them know we were safe. Or rather alive. Dam it! And I was supposed to be related to Athena! But we carried out both our wishes simultaneously. I didn't have any Euros on me, but we had no problem getting them with Dahlia's charms speak. Hey! Desperate times, desperate measures. Anyways we sat on the docks munching happily on our food. Meanwhile, Dahlia arranged the iris- messaging. Soon a screen popped up, and I saw our parents gathered around the ping pong table. What the heck were they doing at camp! Dean and Karen where nowhere around and the Romans weren't there too.

"What's going on?" I asked. In an instant they all turned around and sighed loudly. They looked so relieved.

"How are you guys at Camp?" Dahlia asked. "Wait, did Dean and Karen call you just because we disappeared?" she added.

"No we didn't!" came Karen's voice from somewhere in the back. There they were.

"Anyway, are you two okay? Is everything fine? Where are you? And is that the Eiffel tower in the back?" Dad asked in a hurry.

"Yes we're okay, yes everything's fine, we were stuck in the Labyrinth and now we're in Paris as you can see." I replied taking a bite of my burger. They gaped.

"And you guys haven't answered, what are you doing here?" Dahlia asked.

"Well there's been kind of a…." Mom said with a deep sigh and then she continued," A Prophecy." That was enough bad news for me to spit out my piece of burger.

"Ew!" Dahlia shrieked. She made a face at me. "Did you not hear them?" I asked her.

"Obviously I did, but that was just gross." She replied.

"You two stop it right now!" Piper scolded us. "Yeah." We replied.

"Anyways don't worry about the Prophecy for the moment. You'll have bigger problems." Karen said coming into the frame. She looked like she had been crying a lot. I hoped it wasn't because of me.

"That's like saying you are about to killed, but don't worry you'll die slowly and painfully." I said. Dahlia and Karen both gave me a _shut up right now_ look. I did.

"You'll have to go on a quest right now. To retrieve the Death Chest. But that only works when a specific stone is placed inside it. I suggest you seek out Aphrodite because rumor has it that the stone was in her possession last." Karen continued.

"Obviously." Dahlia commented.

"And Aphrodite will magically appear in the nearest mall because…?" I said.

"Sometimes I wish I could disown you." Karen said.

"Real sweet." I said with a straight face.

"You're in the city of love! You'll find her somewhere."

As if on cue, Dahlia tapped my shoulder and pointed to a sign. As I was dyslexic it took me some time, but I finally read it.

"Was that there before?" Dahlia asked.

"What? A monster?" Jason asked.

"No, a sign that says and I quote _everyone is welcome for tonight's masquerade ball. Come fall in love, after all it is organised by the goddess of love!_ " I said.

"That's worse." Piper said.

"But they have to go." Mom said.

"You're kidding me right?" Dahlia asked. Being the wise me I am, I said," Come on Dahlia you know we have to." She sighed but then gave in, nodding her head. We all said our goodbyes and got prepared for a masquerade.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I have already started working for the chapters ahead so you'll be getting the updates sooner. I hope. Anyways thanks for your reviews. They really keep me going. And to answer your question Cass- How would Piper feel about Karen and Dean together? Would she try to break it up because of the rite of passage?**

 **To answer honestly, no i don't think so. Why? Because i always felt that Piper(And Annabeth for that matter) had a small fangirl inside her and would love to see their kids together. So if that answers your question hooray! If not tell me so. And you're free to ask more q's. I do need to know where i go wrong. So without further ado, enjoy.**

DAHLIA GRACE'S P.O.V

Finding the place was not difficult at all. It was as if Aphrodite wanted us to go there. We finally reached the hall. More like a mansion. It was a bigger form of the White House. Only grander. White marble. Intricate designs. Man, Karen would have been jealous.

We entered the gate and walked towards the great double doors. Everyone was hustling about, shouting orders, carrying carpets, cleaning the chandeliers and whatnot. Looked like the programme was in the evening. We entered the house and were immediately greeted by a funny Frenchman. He started blabbering about tonight's show. The modern masquerade, blah blah blah. Since I could speak French, I asked him if Aphrodite was here. He said yes and gave me directions to the 'MAIN ROOM'. Good people.

Andrew just seemed amazed by the architecture. Guess he had an Athena side too. After roaming through millions of hallways we finally reached the main room. Unmistakably, Aphrodite was there. I knew it the moment I entered the room. She was standing in the centre, shouting commands to the workers, dressed in a white gown. But she looked beautiful. Obviously.

This room was even better than the rest of the place. And that was a lot. This ceiling was lined by delicate gold laurels and fascinating crystal chandeliers. The floor was shiny and was made of a beautiful off- white marble. There was a really long dining table at the other end which seemed miles away. It was lined with mouth- watering delicacies. I never realized how caught up I was, until Aphrodite screeched and started towards us. She was smiling so brightly that I thought I would be blinded right then and there. But thankfully I wasn't. Thank the holy Gods!

"Ah my children! I knew you would find me!" she said in a sick sweet voice.

"It was hard not to. There were posters of this thing all over the Eiffel tower." I replied.

"Hello Dahlia! You look as pretty as dahlia." Lame. "I see you've found yourself a date, not bad." She finished.

"What? The only reason we're here is to ask you if you have the missing jewel of the death chest." I replied way beyond flustered.

"Oh dears, but I don't!" she said. Great! Where to now?

"Then who has it? We thought since it was the best jewel in creation it must have been with you." Andrew said.

"Well, you see it was with me but now it's with my husband Hephaestus. He is using it in some sort of experiment."

"So then can you ask him to return it?" I asked pouring a little charm speak.

"Don't you dare charm speak me young lady." She said getting a little red. Then she calmed down. Andrew never missed the chance to laugh at me.

"Sorry. But about my question…"

"Well he will be very cross. Unless you finish a task of mine."

"Naturally." Andrew butted in. I glared at him.

"If you accomplish my given task, then I will try and convince my hubby to give you the stupid jewel." Aphrodite said proudly.

"What do you mean you'll try!?" Andrew asked. I was getting annoyed of him. Again it was glare time for him. He gulped and I motioned him to stay quiet.

"Of course. We'll do it."

"Awesome!"

"And what is this assignment?" Andrew asked. For the first time, something smart.

"Well obviously you two will be coming at tonight's masquerade!" she replied cheerfully. No way lady.

"And the best part you two are each other's dates!"

 **I really love Andralia. I do. Oh and that's my ship name for them. If you didn't see that coming then uh-oh. But if you have something cooler in mind. Please tell me so. Mine does sound kinda lame. Hope you liked the chapter, there's more drama coming on so stay tuned and please follow and review. Thank you again for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

ANDREW JACKSON'S P.O.V

I would have run away from there if Dahlia hadn't reminded me the gravity of the situation. If I didn't complete Aphrodite's task tonight, we wouldn't be able to get that stupid jewel and that would lead to the ultimate apocalypse. The worst part? After Aphrodite's 'girls' had taken away Dahlia for her 'make-over', Aphrodite had taken me aside and added a small bit to my task. To confess my hard, crazy crush to my crush. So small. The reason I wanted to run. But I'm very brave. So here I was. Getting into a tailored tux, ready for a deadly night. My outfit was all black since Aphrodite thought that men with class wear only black. Her workers had given me a complete make- over. And honestly, I didn't look that bad. Obviously, I knew that. I may even get through with the whole confessing part with only a slap. I put on my mask and looked outside my temporary room window. It was already dark and the sun had set. I looked at my entry pass and it said the timing was 8 pm. I walked out of my room and towards the hall to wait for Dahlia. Like the good date I was, I was going to escort her to the modern masquerade. And when I saw her, I felt like a peasant in front of her. Stunning didn't even cover it. She looked like a goddess. Like Aphrodite herself.

DAHLIA GRACE'S P.O.V

She showed me the pink dress first. The worst of the lot. Aphrodite's helpers had snatched me away and taken me to some huge room with clothes, tons of make-up and shoes. What every girl dreams of! But not me. It just seemed so dramatic to me. So stupid. The helper girls first prepared a hot bath for me. And honestly, I enjoyed it. It was so relaxing. But what they did next wasn't. Aphrodite herself came in and picked out a few cocktail dresses for me. None of them were any good. All pink. Or all fluff. Just not my style. Finally she took THE one out. Even for a non- romantic girl this dress was perfect for a date. Not that I think this is a date. It's just a mission, a quest. Dammit! Anyways back to the dress. It was black in colour. My favourite! It was very simple too, the reason why I liked it. It had a deep neck, but not too deep. It hugged around my waist region and flowed all the way down from there. Like a , it fitted me perfectly, like it was made for me. There was a thin layer of silver glitter on the margins. It was beautiful. Great. Grandma found me a pair of black heels to go with the dress. Next came the worst part: makeup. But they had tried to keep it low and I looked very much natural. Except for the dark shade of lipstick. Aside from that, everything else was normal. Then they gave me my mask. It only covered my eye region and curved to the side of my face. It was red and black in colour. I let my hair down the way it was and thankfully she approved of it. Good. I walked out in the hallway and saw Andrew waiting for me. He gasped and his eyes widened when he saw me. I think my reaction must have been the same because he looked great.

 **Awwww! They're my babies! Actually they remind me so much of Percabeth, but that is a whole new level.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys...get ready for some drama, love and disappointment cause it is all there in this chapter...enjoyyy!**

ANDREW JACKSON'S P.O.V

This is only a quest. This is only a quest, not a real date! It was hard to listen to my rational side when such a gorgeous girl walked beside me. Naturally, my emotional side took over me. Which was horrible. I hate feelings.

All the time I kept being awkward and she kept sighing like I was an unnecessary part she had to carry with her. Why couldn't I be more like mom! She was so confident.

"Andrew we just have to get through this, then it will be alright." Dahlia said in a hushed tone.

Easy for you to say, I thought. But I didn't say it. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I had to.

"Okay. How about a dance, milady?" I replied with a smirk. She looked at me with an _are you crazy_ look.

"I knew it. You couldn't dance." I said with a smile. I just know how to rouse her.

"Oh please. I could dance circles around your butt." She replied.

"Yeah right."

"Oh it is so on."

"You bet." A few moments later they announced the broken tango. The challenge was set in motion. We walked up to the dance floor and took a position with the rest of the French. The song began and my body swayed with the music. There were a few parts where i had to lift her, and i hope i wasn't too red. I had to admit it that she was a good dancer. But I was better.

"That was extraordinary!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"I know." I said, both of us walking off the dance floor.

"I was talking about myself. You were worse than a blind rag doll"

"Oh please. Did you see yourself? You were literally flouncing."

"Don't you-"She started pointing a finger at me but was stopped midway by me of course. I saw Aphrodite standing behind her and if she heard that we were fighting she would certainly not hold up her end of the deal.

To cover up I said the most stupid line. "We should talk somewhere else. Somewhere more private?" I looked at the goddess and she nodded in approval. Dahlia looked confused but I dragged her along anyway. "What's the matter?" she asked once we were in a corner away from the crowd. Only a few girls of our age were hanging around a few steps away.

"I- I have to tell you something. " I said.

"Yeah and?"

"Today after you went for your make- over thing, Aphrodite spoke to me and added another piece to our quest. And she told me that I had to confess my love for a certain girl to that girl." I said but before I could say anything else, a kind of magic took over me. I was conscious of everything I was doing but couldn't stop it.

"I have to tell you this because you're my best friend in the world but nothing more than that. I've always had a crush on Claire." I said, no idea where this was coming from. Yeah I have a serious crush on Dahlia for almost five months now. But I'm too scared to share it with her. Only Dean knows of it. But she looked genuinely hurt.

"Okay. Okay." She muttered. Just then Aphrodite loomed over us and screeched,"Well done my boy! You will be handed your reward. But first go to your rooms, change into some travel clothes, and come with me to Olympus." I was dumbfounded. The magic washed out and I felt like a complete feel, very guilty.

"I'm going back to my room. You should tell it to her. We'll meet in the lobby in half an hour. And Andrew, good choice." She said, her voice all cranky as well as cold. I felt very angry at Aphrodite. Why would she do that? But I couldn't think about those things right now because I was busy running after Dahlia. But she ran away to her room and I never got the chance to tell her. I think she was going to cry, but she would never show the tears. Never.

 **I kinda feel like Aphrodite now. Twists and turns in a love story, oh how wonderful! Hehe. Well I hope you liked it because there's more of this. So stay tuned, and plesae review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I know it has been a really loooong time since I've last posted but school has been killing me. Finals and all of that. But now that I'm back, you'll be reading more from me. Anywyas, hope you like this new chapter and please review!**

DAHLIA GRACE'S P.O.V

I thought he would finally have the courage to do it tonight. But I guess he never loved me. The curse was a bloody lie. I should have known better. But the worst part is that I just lost my best friend in the whole wide world. Nothing will ever be the same between us now. I was so angry at Aphrodite for making me like him. Angry at the gods.

But I just concentrated on the simpler stuff like changing into regular clothes, stocking my bag with supplies and most of all leaving this stinking hotel as soon as possible. I just wanted to complete this stupid quest and go home. I changed into a pair of black denims and put on the grey top that grandma had provided. Quickly, I packed my bag and left my room. When I reached the hall, Andrew was already there. He looked tense. But I didn't care. I was over him. I walked over and before he could say anything I said," I don't want to talk right now."

He looked sad but nodded. Now we both were equally depressed. Soon Aphrodite walked to us, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I knew this look too well. She was playing with us. But I guess I'll see to that later.

"You did good Andrew. We shall now go to Olympus to get that puny jewel you want."

"A little too good." I muttered under my breath.

"Okay. But I need to talk to you." He replied. Definitely something was going on.

"Later honey. Now let's go!" she said. She flicked her fingers and suddenly we were in some kind of portal. Minutes later we were gaping at the majestic Olympus. When we reached the blacksmith god's work room, I saw him fidgeting with some sort of device.

"Honey we're back!" Aphrodite said in a sweet voice.

"Yay!" Hephaestus said mimicking her. I couldn't help but laugh. She glared first at him and then at me.

"Okay, I promised these kids that I would give them the small stone I gave you last decade. Do you still have it?" she said.

"Wait you don't know if he has it or not?!" Andrew said in an angry tone. I told him to shut up.

"Hey you said I couldn't talk to you. I can talk to other people." He complained. That was rude.

"Okay. You might as well would have asked her to zap you." I retorted.

"It was just a question."

"Enough!' the god screamed. "I cannot work with you two demigods quarreling around. Take what you want and go."

"Give it to them, then." Aphrodite said.

"Give what!?" he said clearly frustrated.

"Haven't you been listening? You never listen to me. All you do is make stuff, which is not even cool."

"Oh it is way better than your job. Ruining people's lives by introducing twists in their love stories." Oh man this was going to get out of hand.

"Enough!" I yelled. "Look we just want the missing jewel from the Death Chest."

"Oh that! Sorry don't have it." He said and continued with the building.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Andrew asked.

"It means it isn't with me. I think somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Yeah that was the riddle."

"What riddle? Can somebody explain to me what is happening here?" I said.

"A few decades back I was fixing the chain on this jewel of yours. I took a break and when I returned there was a note. From Hermes. For playing a prank on him. It said if you want it back, search in the middle of nowhere." Hephaestus explained.

"Great. Our quest just went from highly fatal to remotely impossible." I said in a dull voice.

"Do you know where the middle of nowhere is?" Andrew asked.

"Do you think I know where it is?"

"Clearly no." Andrew replied.

"But if it were me, I'd start looking in the Labyrinth. The deeper parts I suggest."

 **Good? Bad? Average? Let me know.**


	23. Chapter 23

DEAN GRACE'S P.O.V

This dream was the worst. It always came in bits and pieces. I never made it to the end.

Tonight it progressed a little. I was traumatised by the same horrifying images. My sister dying, mom lying unconscious with blood all around her and Karen fighting a horde of monsters all alone. And all I could do was stare helplessly at them. Was this some kind of test? No idea. But tonight the images were different.

I was back in the red place. I was drifting through a wasteland. The underworld maybe. I continued to float forward. I felt a strong presence around me. But I couldn't quite make out what it was. There was a figure ahead, a female one. The closer I got I realized that it was none other than my girlfriend.

She seemed to be badly wounded and helpless. It was the image again. She was hopelessly outnumbered. And the worst thing- she was calling out for me. I tried to run forward but the force kept pulling me back. In another corner of the ground I saw another woman on the ground. Unmistakably, it was my mother. She was equally in need of my help.

It's just a dream, I tried to tell myself. But it all seemed so real. I didn't know who to go to. I tried to reach Karen once more. But on failing, tried to move towards mom. But I couldn't move. I just had to stand there and see my loved ones getting tortured. I could feel sweat trickling down my face. And then it just got worse. An image popped up with Dahlia in it. She was near to dying. I just couldn't take this anymore.

Just standing there and not being able to help. Just then a deep and powerful voice laughed real loud.

"Isn't it amazing?" the voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked, alarmed.

"Names. Names are not good. Too powerful."

"What do you want with me?"

"Your life. Your happiness. Your strength. Your soul."

"Then take it but don't torture them."

"So amazing what we'd do for our loved ones. But it amazes me even more what we do for attaining power."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The real question is what do you love more than love? Fame? Immortality?"

"I wouldn't give up anything for this. I would never give up on family."

"Ah boy but that's where you are wrong. Sacrifices are necessary. Sometimes for the betterment of your loved ones. You'll understand one day. That day I will be with you when you choose. Follow me and you and your family have a chance of surviving."

"You're Tartarus." I said finally getting it.

"Now what did I tell you. Names they are too powerful. Think about what I said. Otherwise you too will come to a painful end. Just like them." And then the voice was gone. But the suffering didn't go. And it kept getting worse.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted but i have been awfully busy due to exams and stuff. But putting all that behind, I'm taking things a little slow in the story right now. But the end is going to be totally unpredictable. Well maybe not totally. I also have started on the sequel. Just thought you should know.**

DAHLIA GRACE'S P.O.V

"I hate this stinking place!" I said as we urged on ahead.

"No way." Andrew replied.

We had been going on like this for a few hours now. Me stating something and him sarcastically replying. After all it was my fault. I was the one who had asked him not to talk to me. But I needed time. Anyways, for the moment we were searching for the rare jewel in the death chest.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" I asked.

"Let me check in the GPS. Oh wait I don't have one! And no idea where even to find this stupid jewel." He said very rudely. This was it.

"Hey you don't need to be so rude."

"Look who's talking."

"I just need time."

"Well Dahlia guess what I'm not going to be alive in the next century."

"Forget it."

The next few hours passed in silence. We just kept turning, running into monsters and turning. It was quite surprising that we didn't get caught in some trap.

After hours of running and fighting, it was quite evident that we both were tired. I suggested to take a break and surprisingly, he agreed. Well that's a starter. We sat down, quenched our thirst and washed away our hunger. The only thing we needed now was rest. Andrew probably realized that and said," You catch some sleep. I'll take first watch."

"No. We both are tired. I can't do this to you."

"What do you suggest? We both sleep?"

"Okay then." I cut him off and lay down. It was hard to close my eyes knowing that there may be a monster lurking around but I trusted Andrew. I finally gave in. And what I dreamed about was not pretty.

 _I was in some kind of musty place. The walls were cracked and there was debris all around. There had been a door once, but it had been brought down. I was standing in the center of the room. There were several tables littered with some kind of projects and drawings. Light poured in through a big hole in the roof. "The last time I was here, the Titans were raging around and now they come again." A voice said from behind me. Instantaneously I turned to look at a man. He was quite old. "Who are you?" I asked, pointing my sword at him. He paid me no attention and went on rambling. "Those two demigods were kind. And brave. Yes very brave."_

 _"Answer me!" I warned him. He looked up at me._

 _"I'm the greatest inventor in all of Greece. Or was at least."_

 _"You're Daedalus?" I asked very much confused. What was I doing here?_

 _"But the question that needs to be asked is what are you doing here?"_

 _"I- I don't know."_

 _"Oh but you do."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're here for some answers. So tell me girl, what questions do you have for me?"_

 _"I- Do you know where the rare jewel is? The one from the death chest."_

 _"Ah, now its disappearance was rather mysterious. It was with me, you know? A fascinating little thing.'_

 _"Was it here?"_

 _"Why yes."_

 _"And may I ask where this is?" I asked, scared to know the answer._

 _"Why girl it's the maze itself." He said smiling._

And that's when Andrew shook me awake. "We have to go Dahlia. And fast."

 _ **Now I know some of you may be confused as to why Dahlia doesn't want Andrew to talk her. Well for one reason, she is trying to get over him and isn't very supportive of the idea of him liking one of**_ **her** ** _best friends. While on the other hand, she did pick up something going on between him and Aphrodite and may be suspicious about a few things. So she is a bit confused and needs to lay it all down, and thus needs some time. So if you ever had that question in your head, there's the answer. If not, well hope you enjoyed that chapter!_**


	25. Chapter 25

ANDREW JACKSON'S P.O.V

"We need to go to Daedalus' workshop. The one in here." Dahlia says the moment she gets up. And so we do. Or at least try. I strongly believe that some force just didn't want that to happen. Because almost five times we ended up on the same route and thrice lost our way. Either that or we just didn't have any navigational skills whatsoever. Things were finally turning out better between me and her. After a lot of time I finally spoke up. "This is completely ridiculous! We have circled this path more than ten times now. I think we should just give up."

"And let mankind cease? I don't think so." Dahlia replied. I gave her an irritated look.

"I wonder how mom and dad did it"

"Yeah." And then her face lit up and I would bet a million dollars that she was onto something. I'd seen that look too many times.

"What?" I asked her, quite bored.

"We can IM your parents and ask them how they did. You know reaching that guy's workshop. Ask them for some tips since they have much more experience with these things. Especially your mom." She exclaimed. It did seem like a pretty good idea.

"Do you have any drachmas though, I'm all flushed out."

"Yeah I think so" she stated rummaging through her pack. "Where did you spend it?"

"You know some….calls." I shrugged it off.

"I get it. Must have been your precious girlfriend." She replied. Where did that come from? Was someone a bit jealous? Dude, have you seen yourself? She is way out of your league.

"Found it. Now all we need is a water source and there's more than enough sunshine in here."

"We already have a water source" I said wiggling my eyebrows. She just rolled her eyes. I concentrated and soon there was a water spout from the ground. She threw in the drachma and said," Oh Iris, the goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering and show me Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson, Long Island Sound." It shimmered for a while but finally showed us an image. It was blurry at first but then slowly cleared out and what I saw, left me speechless. The whole camp was burned to ground. Not a single cabin was left out. Campers were running around and there were dead bodies all over the ground. Oh Gods no! Now all I wanted to see was my family.

"No." Dahlia said softly. I put my arm around her and a tear fell out of her eye. And there in that moment all the tension, weirdness and silence between us vanished. And I could breathe again.

 **Hope you like this chapter and I have been working on the sequel of this and in that I'm planning to have point of views of every one of the children you know just to make it more fun. It might get a bit confusing but I'll try not to do so. And please leave some reviews because it is always encouraging to write when you know that people like it. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

DAHLIA GRACE

We never got to see the end of it. The screen cracked and shattered in a matter of seconds. And we never knew where our families were. Were they even alive? No. I had to be strong right now. I wanted to believe that they were alive. Andrew and I had spent the rest of the day there, in the same position, too shocked. But in the end I had forced him to sleep as he hadn't in a very long time. I had forgiven him. I had to get over him. It was not his fault if he didn't have feelings for me. After he woke up, we just decided to aim for the older parts of the maze and kept following that path. Until that crossroads.

"Now what?" he groaned.

"The worst part is all of them are exactly similar." I stated.

"This is some kind of test. I'm sure of it." He said. He looked like he knew what he was speaking.

"So what do we do?"

"I wish we had a satyr. They can smell danger."

"We have to make a decision."

"Let's go with the right one." He said.

"If it has any signs of danger, we'll find our way back."

"There's no way back." I said. We looked at each other and nodded. So we go right. And that's the worst mistake I ever made.

Just after walking a few meters into the passage I could tell something was incredibly wrong. But like an idiot, I kept my mouth shut. After some time the path got wider and we saw our first monster. It was an empousai. She hissed at us. Usually these monsters first trick their preys by using charm speak or something, but I guess this one was in a hurry. She came flying at me, which was probably her biggest mistake, since minutes later she was rotting in Tartarus. Bad luck.

We came upon a junction some time later. It split two ways. Another choice. But I could feel it in my guts that it was not right.

"Something's wrong." Andrew said.

"Totally. I can sense it too." I replied.

"We should move faster."

"Right or left?"

"I made the choice last time. Your turn."

"Right."

"Kay." And just in that moment, everything went horribly wrong. Monsters came rushing from the tunnel we had come through. All kinds of beasts and demons came charging. We were ready to run and suddenly, out of nowhere, a big chunk of rock falls in our path as we were about to enter the right tunnel. The worst thing? It separated me and him, and there was no way around.

"Dahlia keep moving forward! I'll find you!" Andrew screamed, grunting. He was probably fighting. I didn't have to deal with any of the monsters since all were on his side. I pressed on the rock, trying to find gaps but to no avail.

"To Daedalus' workshop. And don't you dare die." I yelled back. I could literally feel him smiling. And with that I ran forward.


	27. Chapter 27

ANDREW JACKSON

I was devastated after we got separated. I just kept praying to the gods to keep Dahlia safe. If she got lost in darkness…..NO! I had to remain strong.

I kept moving towards the older parts. I don't know how we were going to make it there. I could find the workshop, complete the quest and even get out and Dahlia would still be wandering the maze. I really didn't know. And it was really scaring me.

But I shook the thoughts aside and walked on. I reached a tunnel, dark and dusty. It led to a hue room. It was like an arena, like the one at Camp Jupiter. There was a stage in the center and surrounding it, were seats carved in the stone.

"Demigod? That's unlikely." A voice said from behind me. I was startled. Naturally, my hand went to my pocket and I brought out Riptide.

"Definitely demigod." The voice said. It was feminine. I turned and saw a girl (well, obviously) standing in front of me, now.

She was about Dahlia's height, a bit shorter with blonde hair unlike Dahlia who had light and dark brown fused together. She even looked about my age. Her looks were okay, I guess.

"Who are you?" I spat.

"A fellow demigod." She said with a sly smile, coming towards me. I strengthened the grip on my sword.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You already asked yours. Now my turn. Who are you?"

"A fellow demigod." I said with a smirk.

"Camp?"

"Actually it's my chance. So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm lost, just like you are."

"I'm not lost-"I started but she interrupted. She was only a few meters away now.

"You're on a quest aren't you?"

"Yeah. Which camp are you from?"

"Roman."

"Greek."

"So, what's your mission, fellow Greek?" she asked. I didn't know if I trust her with the information.

"I'm finding Daedalus' workshop." I decided to go with that.

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" she asked. I was tempted to say no, but I decided against it. I just shrugged. I saw a glint of hope or victory in her eyes. Yes, victory.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I just may know the way and this is not it."

"You know it? Can you tell me?" I asked, very tempted.

"Why would I help you?"

"Come on! We both are demigods."

"Okay. But I just can't tell it to you. I can sense it."

"Can you come with me?"

"What would I get from it?" Now that was a real thinker. And a bulb just struck. What was it that she and i both wanted most?

"A way out." I said and she nodded. I had no idea how i was going to get her, more over myself out of here but at least we could find Daedalus' workshop.

She started walking ahead. I followed her.

"At least tell me your name." I told her.

"Medeandra" she replied. And I knew that I had heard that name somewhere.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I know it has been weeks since I have updated and I should've written an author's note but I busy as hell for a long time. Finally I was able to pull out some time to write another chapter and here it is! Again, I'm really sorry for not doing so sooner. But I love you guys.**

ANDREW JACKSON

I was really getting nervous. There was no way for me to know if this Medeandra girl was taking me the right way. But I had no other choice than to follow her. She seemed like a good person. She looked quite good. Shut up!

Anyway, we trudged on, like every other day. Our supplies were decreasing rapidly and I only had one pack with me. The other one was with Dahlia. Gods I hope she was okay. I had to believe that she was still alive, perfectly fine and making her way to the workshop.

"Hey how much more time to reach?" I asked the new girl.

"Another day at max." she replied.

"Okay. So what's your deal?"

"What?"

"I meant, how did you end up here?"

"I too was on a quest."

"For what?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Can't tell you that the same way you can't tell me."

"Okay." I said raising my hands in surrender. But she couldn't see it. We were walking in a line, one behind the other. It was a really narrow passage.

The next day's walk was really really long! But finally we made it. And there was no Dahlia.

What did you expect? You both would reach at the same time, like some sick chick flick? I was impossible.

The workshop is a place I did not expect. It looks old and kind of rusty. There are tables all over the place with project sheets littered on them. There is a kind of opening in the roof above. It lets the sunshine enter the room. I couldn't see any living form here.

"Now what?" I said.

But there was no answer, obviously. Because Medeandra wouldn't know and there wasn't anyone else. "Okay." I said out loud and started looking for the damned jewel.

It had to be here somewhere. But it could be in anything. In some box, it could even be embedded in the wall, for I know. Nevertheless, I looked. And she did the same.

Even though she didn't know what to find, she kept looking and tried to help me in any way she could. I was really happy for having her around. Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew in form where we had entered. Immediately we turned our heads towards the doors. And there….holy Hera! There was an entire army of monsters charging towards us. There were all kinds, all of them dangerous. And we were ridiculously outnumbered. The next thing that happened was even worse.

Medeandra spoke up and said," Sorry Andrew".

There was pure terror in her eyes and innocence in her voice. I wanted to forgive her. And with that she melted into the shadows, leaving me alone to face a horde of monsters on my own. I couldn't do this.

I had never trained for anything like this. I don't want to die. _I'm fearless. I'm the descendant of Poseidon and Athena. I can do this._ I got in my battle stance, drawing out Riptide.

I felt a water source nearby and fully exploited my powers. Most of the monsters got drenched. A few, drowned and floated away. Some even ran away. But that was a small number.

A few reached me, and I quickly stroke through them. Another lot came running at me from the other end. Again, I forced a wave of water to attack them.

But I couldn't keep doing this for long. It was starting to drain me. I hoped. I prayed. I wished for a miracle.

And there it was. The most beautiful miracle ever. As I gave away the last bit of my strength, through the water wave, electricity crackled and instantly electrocuted all the monsters in the water. And I was thankful for Dahlia. With that, I fell, unconscious.

 **The end is going to take you completely unawares so please keep reading and I'll keep updating ASAP. I've completed the first chapter of the sequel and may even let out a sneak peak of it, so stay tuned. Other than that, please review and follow!**


	29. Chapter 29

DAHLIA GRACE

Stupid fish face. I run in to save him and he goes unconscious! I had to defeat another ten monsters on my own, which wasn't easy. But I did it. With a little flying and a little lightning and only a bit of charm speak. Well, at least they perished. Meanwhile, Andrew got a good sleep. I waited for almost half an hour before he came to.

I rushed to him when I saw him stir a bit. Really fast, he opened his eyes and screamed out' Dahlia!' which caused me to blush. A bit.

He sat up jerkily and sighed when he looked at me. After a while he smiled. I slapped him in the head, very lightly.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Fool. I come rushing in to save your sorry butt and you fall unconscious."

"Oh. Sorry." He replied with a lopsided grin. That made me laugh. I hadn't laughed in days. Neither slept. My journey to this place had been, well long and hard.

"How did you get here?" he asked, as if reading my mind.

"All I can say is it wasn't pretty."

"It's amazing how you survived on your own and I- I couldn't even do it with help."

"What do you mean with help? Did you meet someone?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Actually yeah. She was right here when the monsters came. But one moment she was here and the next _poof!_ "

"She? Was she a demigod?"

"Yeah. Apparently from the Roman camp, otherwise I would've recognized her from CHB. Her name was Medeandra." That name just clicked in my head. I'd heard it somewhere, I knew it. Suddenly, there was a bright flash which caused me to close my eyes. When I opened them, there was a girl looking down at me and Andrew. She was our age with a slim body, blonde hair and a pretty face. Naturally, I raised my gladius.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hey it's okay Dahls. This is Medeandra. The one I told you about." He said getting up.

"Okay." I said lowering it. I felt jealousy.

"Rather violent ha? More Roman than Greek." The girl said. There was something about her name.

"Maybe because I am."

"But Andrew told me that you live at camp half- blood." She said.

"Well I do live there but I'm half and half."

"Oh. Are your parents Jason Grace and Piper Mclean?" That was startling.

"How do you know them?" I asked in an alarmed tone.

"Oh I know them. From before."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter. Andrew did you find the thing you wanted?" she asked, facing him.

"You told her!?" I exclaimed.

"Please excuse us." He said to Medandra dragging me to a corner.

"Are you crazy? She could be a traitor or a fake?" I whisper yelled.

"Jeez calm down princess. I didn't tell her anything."

"Okay. Though didn't you find anything weird about her name?"

"Yeah. I get this gut feeling. But I don't know. I guess we can trust her. She's helped me come this far."

"Kay." I said in defeat.

We then returned to the girl.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Have you searched thoroughly?" I asked.

"Yes mam." He replied, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked, running my hands along the walls.

"I don't think you'll find it here." The girl said.

"You don't even know what 'it' is." I said.

"Yes I do. You two are looking for the missing jewel from the Death chest. And I assure you it's not here." Immediately I spun around, facing both of them. I first looked at her with a shocked expression and then my eyes met with Andrew's. We both raised our weapons at her.

"Okay who are you? And how do you know that?" Andrew asked. Simultaneously, we moved in, circling around her.

"Like I told you I'm Medandra." She said. "You may know me better by the name Medea." She said. Of course! She was the one mom, dad and Leo had encountered on their first quest. The one who could charm speak. The one who'd forced Dad versus Leo.

"Finally figured it out dear?" she asked me, seeing my expression. Minutes later even Andrew realized. Dumb head.

"Where is the jewel then?" I asked.

"Oh that. It's in the depths of Chaos. Right where I'm sending you." She finished and a hole opened under my feet. Instantaneously, I fell in. I tried controlling the wind, but it was just impossible. I thought I was going to die in this fall, but then my body slammed into the hard ground beside me. I looked up and realized that Andrew had caught me. He was hanging on to a thin ledge, the size of a bookshelf. I knew it that we wouldn't be able to make it. Our weight was too much for him to pull up on his own. And my stupid powers stopped working just when I needed them. I tried and tried, but to no avail. It was me or him.

"Andrew let me go." I said tears forming in my eyes. I looked down and saw nothing but darkness.

"No." he said grunting. It was way too difficult for him.

"I can't use my powers. Let me go and you'll live." I said, in a squeaky voice.

"Never. Just hold on." He said and then he let go of the ledge. I crashed my body with his and he wrapped his arms around me. And with that we fell down towards nothing.

 **I know that I have made it VERY similar to that HOH moment but I couldn't help it. If I've made anyone angry or upset because this is Percabeth's big thing, I'm terribly sorry...also I don't own anything, except the children.**

 **Also, the next chapter will be a preview of the sequel of this. Please review and follow!**


	30. Chapter 30

KAREN JACKSON

The attack had devastated the camp. It was reduced to almost nothing. I don't know how they had managed to break in through the borders, but they'd done it. It had been a normal day. Dean and I were heading towards the camp to train and suddenly there was an explosion. Everything had been destroyed. And then came the fighting. I don't remember most of it, after I got stabbed. I just kept wondering how I could be so careless?! As I fell, I had heard Dean scream my name and run towards me, killing anything that got in its path. When I got up, the battle was over. We had won. But it was us who had suffered a great loss. Only the infirmary, Big House and a few cabins remained. I recovered slowly. When mom and dad heard, they came as fast as they could from work, along with Jason and Piper. Dean never left my side. I just felt so thankful for having him. Right now, all the counsellors, our parents and Chiron were gathered in the infirmary, around my bed. This made me feel more helpless and useless. The others, who remained, were cleaning up the mess. There were many more who were wounded, many who had died. When the Romans had heard, they sent some help. I remained quiet as they discussed. Dean and I held our hands. Our Dads didn't mind anymore. After Dad had heard what Dean had done to try and save me, he knew this relationship had meaning. I know I did. Jason, too was fine with it a while on. We were going to burn the dead tonight. The meeting soon ended and everyone left. But dad stayed behind, which caused Dean to go too. I think he was still scared. That made me smile.

"How are you K?" Dad asked.

"Better." I replied.

"I'm so sorry. It was my duty to protect you and-"he started his sea- green eyes furrowing with sadness.

"Dad it's okay. It's not your fault. It was my mistake." He nodded.

"What will we do now?" I asked. I was really scared. For everyone. Andrew and Dahlia. For the people here.

"Our first priority are Andrew and Dahlia. I hope those two are well." He said sadly.

"They're a tough pair." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"After they come back, you shall start on a quest, mostly, with the others."

"What about camp?"

"That we'll take care of."

After campfire, we performed the funeral. We lined all the bodies, and placed them in their respective graves. I would remember every one of them. Mary, Louisa, Jon, Robb and other numerous friends I'd lost. The air was filled with grievous weeps and sad faces were seen all around. The respective cabin councillors came forward and spoke about their deceased siblings. I could feel warm tears rolling down my cold cheeks. This was only a battle. What would we do when war came?

"May they rest in peace and achieve Elysium." Chiron said loudly. All I could feel was cold. Dead cold. "May you rest in peace and never forget, we loved you." We said together. As everyone was about to leave, Claire came running along. She looked shocked.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"Rachel. She saw something." She said with terror looking towards me and Dean and then our parents.

"What? What did she see?" Dean asked.

"She- she-"

"Just say it, its okay." Will said, encouragingly.

"Andrew and Dahlia they-"

"What happened to them?" Dad asked. Taking a gulp, shivering she replied," They may be in Tartarus, as we speak."


End file.
